Frank Carr - Ace Attorney
by Batchloo1
Summary: Current Chapter :-: Prologue This story will be based around Frank Carr. An attorney who joins the Wright Anything Agency after his first case in Los Angeles. There will be five cases in total. The First Chapter (Prologue) is short, but as more chapters come by, I will attempt to make them longer.


**Frank Carr - Ace Attorney**

Chapter 1 - _Prologue_

I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney in any way, shape, or form. I'm a simple fan who enjoys the series. All rights go to Capcom.

* * *

_** Chapter One** - _**Prologue**

** 4:18PM - Cog's Railroads**

* * *

Frank woke up with a shiver.

He had fallen asleep earlier, by the window. It was early summer, however Frank was in the train. It was heading to Los Angeles.

Earlier that day, he was in a hurry. He had awoken early, and needed to do last minute checks. He had decided to go to Los Angeles for a summer vacation.

Frank surveyed his surroundings and noticed that the train was in the station. He stood up, stretched his muscles for a minute. He opened the storage rack above him, and took out his luggage. Soon after that, he left his compartment and soon exited the train.

He examined the area, looking for his friend...

He found him sleeping on a bench.

Frank gently woke his friend, "Hey Jason, I'm here!"

Jason awoke and blearily peered out his glasses. He gave a slight push, and stood up. "Hey man, haven't seen you since eighth grade. Been a while."

"Yeah, you know how I was treated. " Frank replied, he rubbed the back of his head, staring at Jason.

Jason asked, "So, you have a place, or are you staying over at my place?"

Frank took a moment to think, and answered with a loud, "Your place!"

They both gave each other a hug, and Jason lead Frank to his car.

* * *

**4:24PM - Jason's Car**

"Yo, Francis. It's seriously been a while."

"Yeah, I know. But after what you told me about hi-"

"Heh, it's alright. He's doing better now."

Frank stared outside the window, he became lost in thought easily.

"...da?" Jason asked.

"Could you repeat that?"

"How are you and Amanda?" Jason repeated.

"We broke up two months ago, a week after our call."

" . . . Sorry to hear that, man. " He answered carefully.

" It's alright... She was kind of a brat anyway," Frank told him with humor.

"Yeah... " Jason trailed off.

The silence in the car slowly increased. After a while, Jason turned on the radio, searching for a station.

"I haven't been here, lately... " Frank said.

"Yeah, a lot has changed. You know that kid from Middle School?" Jason vaguely asked.

"Which one, there were many kids in our school."

"You know, that kid that always had the spiky hair."

"Oh yeah, the one that could paint real well?"

"Yeah, turns out he became an attorney."

"Woah... Wasn't his name Wrong or something?"

"Wright. Phoenix Wright." Jason said while deep in thought.

Frank noticed this, and slowly became interested... It wasn't after a while before he asked Jason a question, "Whatcha thinking about?"

Jason responded, "Well, you've passed the bar exam before... Wonder if you could do it here?"

Frank grew cold, "No... I probably won't defend ever again, Jason."

Jason didn't notice this, and continued, "C'mon man, you always loved telling me about your stories..."

He didn't respond.

* * *

**4:48PM Jason's Apartment**

Jason parked his car in a parking space. The apartment had a huge parking basement for the tenants. It was dimly lit by flickering lights, and smelt damp and moldy. The parking spaces were separated by flaking yellow lines.

Frank exited the car, and examined the area, taking in the view. He began walking toward the door, while his hand was dragged along the car's surface. The car was a dark blue, with tinted windows. It had bumps and scratches every so often.

Frank looked up and noticed a fading sign, "Lev-l 2 -ena-ts O-ly." The background was white with red letters.

Jason soon left the car as well, and followed Frank.

Jason had blonde hair. His glasses had small boxy frames. His hair was curly and short. He had a scar on his cheek. He wore a red suit with a white undershirt. He also had great black dress shoes.

Frank had brown long hair. He also had small boxy frames for his glasses. His hair was a bit longer than Jason's, but straighter. He wore a regular white T-shirt with dark blue jeans.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Jason was leading Frank into the stairs upward. The stairs were painted with what looks like to be a dark green paint, while the walls were a weird yellow. There were windows every other flight. As they progressed further up, they passed a few doors. The first one said GF, while the second said L1. As they reached the third door, Jason paused for a second, and turned to Frank.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I totally forgot about what happened in that case, man," Jason apologized.

"It's alright, I've messed around with you many times," Frank said, his voice seemed soft.

"Good," Jason smiled, and turned and continued up. They reached a door that read L2. He opened the door and entered a narrow hallway.

Frank was baffled at the olden hallway. It was the same color as the stairwell, except the floor was brown. He could barely fit in the hallway. "Hey, why do you live in this dump when you have a prospering business?"

Jason smiled, and replied with a sarcastic, "Hey! I love this place as much as I love you."

Frank caught the sarcasm, and bit back, "So... As much as you love your sister."

Jason laughed, and turned the corner, "Bit less than that."

His apartment door had a rusty plate on it that read, "Kozin Residence." The door itself was a lighter green, but it was chipping.

Jason took out his keys, and unlocked the door. The key fit in roughly, and it took a few seconds to turn it. He pushed the door open and entered the apartment.

"Welcome to home, friend."

* * *

**7:45PM Kozin Residence**

The two were playing a board game. Jason was drinking a cheap beer. The can itself was a narrow, tall cylinder with the labeling in white. Frank was simply concentrating on the board game.

They were in a crowded living room. The walls were painted half white, while the other half was painted black. Jason kept saying that he would finish the walls... a year ago. There was a couch that had seen better days, it was a tan color, with darker patches. Frank was relaxing on the couch while Jason sat on a black spinney chair.

The board game itself was a knock-off of Monopoly, except it was about Family Guy. The board game itself seemed new, except they were using custom pieces they had found around the house. Frank's character was a popcorn piece, while Jason's character was an eraser from the end of a pencil. In the lead was Jason, while Francis was in Jail once again.

"Hey, I saw that!" Frank yelled.

"Heh, it's my check from being the Banker," Jason told him, while taking a 100 from the bank.

"I didn't see that in the rules," Frank whined playfully, while drawing a playing card. He looked at the card and cheered. It was the ace of diamonds. Apparently, this was bad news for Jason, because he groaned.

"Ughh... I swear, you've had that three times in the row," Jason complained while Frank secretly hid the card back in his sleeve.

"Luck of the draw, dude," Frank bragged, while switching the pencil eraser with the popcorn piece. They eventually stopped playing, and watched a dinky, old TV. They began talking about topics that appeared at the top of their head.

"So, when are you moving out of this joint?" Frank asked while sipping on water.

"Well, I want to be sure that my business is doing well before I even think about moving out of here," Jason began telling his plan.

After a few minutes, Jason grew silent. They shared a comfortable silence, watching the news. The current topic was about this cat who jumped on a News Anchor's head.

Frank got up, and brushed off imaginary dust from his shirt. He went to the bathroom.

As Jason waited for Frank to get back, he watch the news.

Frank came back up with a magazine held in his hand. The magazine was, "United Knitting," with a picture of a man holding up a blue cap.

"Really, Jason?" Frank chuckled while holding up the magazine.

* * *

**Two weeks later.  
June 18th, 20X6 2:20PM**  
**Kozin Residence**

Frank put on a dark green suit he bought from a thrift store earlier that week. The suit looked relatively new. He also had dress pants matched the suit in color. The pants also look new. He looked in the mirror, and sighed.

He took a long look at himself, and noticed many details.

His suit looked stylish, which was shocking. The green was nice with the red tie and dress shirt underneath the suit. He sighed and took the keys from the outstretched hand next to him.

"And you are sure you're going to be fine? Look, you haven't studied law in a while, man." Jason asked him while doing a quick look over.

"Yeah, I've reread a few law books, and I'm pretty sure I'll be able to do it."

"Anyway, you look nice, man."

"Thanks, I promise you that when I become a lawyer, I'll let you be my counsel." Frank promised while heading for the aged door.

"I'll keep you up on that," Jason smiled, while patting Frank on the back.

He opened the door, and exited. The door shut with a quiet bang behind him as he began his long walk to the car. He walked down the narrow hallway to the staircase. He walked down the stairs to the basement garage, and found the car. He entered the dark blue car and started it.

He sighed, and put his head into his hands. He began doubting himself, and before he knew it, he was having second thoughts.

Then, Jason's voice rattled through his head, "Remember man, whatever happens, I'll always be your friend."

That gave him the courage he needed, and he drove to the Bar Exam.

* * *

**July 2nd, 20X6 5:47PM**  
**Kozin Residence**

It had been a while since the Bar Exams.

Frank wasn't sure if he had failed, or they took a while to send a congratulations letter...

He really hoped it was the latter.

He poured himself some cereal as Jason opened the mail.

"Junk, Junk, Bills, Junk, Junk, Ju- woah.

Frank, not expecting anything new, didn't ask.

"Dude, you passed the exams."

* * *

End Of Chapter One

Please Review and Comment.

This will be the first of many, long chapters.


End file.
